


The King, His Knight, and The Blueberry Prince

by PrayingandGaying



Series: Everyday Series [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Kageyama, Blueberry Prince, Breakups, Cafe AU, Club AU, Confusion, Daddy Kink, Daichi is like 35, Daichi is like WAY older than them LMAO just because he owns that club, Dating, Double Penetration, Embarrassed Kageyama, Everyone else is around 22-25, Fluff, Kags is confused by feelins, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Kageyama/Yachi, Polyamory, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, aged up AU, sex friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayingandGaying/pseuds/PrayingandGaying
Summary: Branch Off Series fromHow It All Began(Everyday Series)Tobio broke up with his girlfriend of two years and lands in a funk even though a month has passed. He decides to visit an old friend's club and there he meets a handsome man that reminds him of someone familiar. Soon after, another man has the same affect on Tobio. Both times, Tobio felt like he knew them from somewhere, but he can't place it. Tobio becomes confused and would've never guessed that they would be connected in the slightest.





	1. You Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAH I HAVE BROUGHT MYSELF DEEPER INTO POLYHEAVEN. its a grand ole time, my friends. But here is a branch off of the fun times with Tobio and the two beasts known as Iwaizumi and Oikawa. This is set a few months before the things that went down with Shou/Ken/Kuroo. But we do see them in here a few times.

_"Let's end this."_

Tobio gasped as he woke up from his sleep, the words still rung in his ear as he blinked up at his bare white ceiling. The dark room only lit by the small streams of light coming through the window blinds. The light cascaded across Tobio's face, blinding his eyesight momentarily. He let out a groan as the words of his dream felt like a unbearable weight on his chest. 

_Again with that dream...it's been a month already..._

Tobio slowly lifted his body and sat up in his bed; the sheets that clung to his bare shoulders had fallen around his waist as he stretched his arms up. He let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up faster. Tobio flicked his eyes over to the digital clock on his nightstand, hoping that it was a decent hour to get up.

6:45 am

Tobio let out a groan as he fell backwards onto his bed. It was way too early to be getting up, at least, for the weekend. Tobio turned himself on his side and reached up on the nightstand to get his phone, squinting a bit as the bright screen caused some pain to his adjusting eyes. Tobio blinked a few times to get his eyes to stop bothering him, he rubbed his eyes again and stared at his phone. Only to find himself staring at a cute picture of him and his ex-girlfriend on a date up near the mountains. He knew it was about time to change it; he honestly should've done it the moment they broke up, but he wasn't able to bring himself to do it. It was too soon for him. 

Sure they had mutually broken up but it was still hard for him to move on after spending two years together. It wasn't like his feeling could change overnight. But he was getting there. 

Tobio tapped his photos app and it opened to find that it's almost empty. Tobio barely had any photos, in general, since he didn't really bother with stuff like that. But he had started to take photos of his ex when they were still together. He was at least able to bring himself to ask Shouyou to delete all the photos on his phone. Well aware that it would be stupid to leave all 176 pictures of her on his phone. With a sigh Tobio tapped on a picture of his old high school volleyball jersey that hung on the wall of his childhood bedroom. He made it his wallpaper before setting his phone down onto the nightstand again. With a deep sigh, Tobio closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, hoping to at least squeeze in another hour or so. But after twenty minutes of nothing, Tobio sat up abruptly and let out a groan. 

He opened his phone again and scrolled through his contacts till he landed on a person in particular. Tobio knew that they would be awake around this time, with maintaining the club and what not. Tobio tapped on their number and placed the phone to his ear, hearing it ring three times before a voice came to the phone. 

" _Hello?"_

"H-hey...Suga?" 

* * *

"MY SON!" Suga ran around the bar counter and tackled Tobio the moment he stepped foot into the club building. Tobio steadied his knees as he wrapped his arms around Suga as well, tilting back a bit at the force of Suga's hug.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in so long!" 

"I missed you too, Suga." Tobio mumbled into Suga's shoulder before he let go and took a good look around the club. It was just like it was the first time he visited. It was a little different in the daytime, since there was so much light that flooded in from the wall length windows on either side of the club entrance. Right when they walk in a big wooden dance floor that had a stage placed further into the club, near the back end of the dance floor. Two sets of bar counters were placed on either side of the stage. When Tobio looked up he was greeted by an open second floor that wrapped around almost the whole club. Every angle of the lower dance floor visible to anyone up there. It only had a wooden railing that had beautifully crafted bars that added to the club's classic look. Other than that, it was a open with thin section walls to help create a 'room' feel. Love seat couches were placed within each 'room'; usually used for reservations and V.I.P. There were no doors to help section off further, only a velveteen rope to make aware of the fact that someone was entering another 'room'. 

Tobio sighed with a smile on his face as his head was flooded with memories. He smiled over at Suga, who smiled back and walked over to him. 

"You missed this place huh? Old memories?" 

"Of course. This place used to be my life back in the day." Tobio said with a smile. He surely wouldn't go back to his partying days during college but he sure did miss it. Suga giggled as he hugged Tobio again. They made their way to one of the bars and Tobio took a seat on a stool while Suga went behind it to pour him a drink. As Suga got a few things he suddenly gasped and set the glass down onto the counter. 

"If you're back to play with the boys then that means something happened between you and Hitoka! Oh no! You guys were so cute together." Suga said with a dejected look as he continued to work on the drink for Tobio. 

"Y-yeah. Happened last month. We had begun to drift apart after we got these new jobs. She was doing so well at her new workplace and so was I. But she wanted to settle down and suggested that we should start living together but I was...I dunno, I didn't think that it was good for us. At least not yet."

Tobio shrugged his shoulders as he let out a huff before continuing.

"We fought a lot after that, and work stressed us out with all the new work we needed to do. So we would always project our anger onto each other. It was a mess; so we decided that we should let each other go for the sake of our well being." 

Suga pouted, sadness in his eyes as he reached over the bar counter to cup Tobio's cheek. "It's okay, you guys didn't want it to become toxic. It was for the best; you're both still friends, right?"

Tobio nodded and took Suga's hand into his own, a smile on his face despite the sadness in his eyes. "Yeah, but we haven't spoken in a while. But that's okay, the distance helps me get over her. Thanks, Suga...for understanding." 

"Anytime. You know I'm always here for my little son." 

"I'm not your son!" Tobio protested with a chuckle. Suga took six years as a sign that he was Tobio's parent. It was weird but over the years Tobio found it pretty endearing. 

"Okay dad! How's other dad doing then?" Tobio teased as he reached for the drink that Suga made him and took a few sips. Suga sighed with a smile on his face as he flicked Tobio's forehead. Suga pulled out his phone and he said nothing for a few seconds as he started to scroll through it. Tobio raised an eyebrow and stared at the back of Suga's phone until Suga caught his attention again once he started to speak. 

"Daichi's doing really well, ever since we got-" Suga turned his phone over and Tobio's eyes widened. He blinked rapidly and an inhumane noise came out from his mouth. His face twisted into one of horror. Suga, curious as to why Tobio would make a face like that, flipped his phone back around and let out a yelp. 

"Y-you weren't suppose to see that!" 

"NO SHIT! Why would you have that on your phone!?" Tobio shrieked as he covered his red face. He would never look at Daichi the same way again. He tired to erase the image of Daichi laying face down, ass up, on a bed with a dildo in his ass. Tobio stopped himself from picturing the red marks that raked up and down Daichi's back. The image of Daichi's face blushing red and fucked out, burned in his mind. Tobio definitely did  _not_ want to think ever again because he knew that mental image would appear. 

"Sorry! Sorry!" Suga apologized over and over again as he swiped to the next photo. He flipped it back and nudged Tobio to lift his head up. Tobio refused for a moment before he slowly tilted his head up to see a better picture. A cute little kitten in the muscular arms of Sawamaru Daichi, who smiled like there was no tomorrow. Tobio couldn't help but smile as well; that picture was too adorable. Daichi looked so happy, almost as happy as the day he asked Suga to marry him. 

"You guys got a cat?" Tobio asked his smile widening a little more at how cute it must be. Suga nodded as he flipped to another image of the kitten on Daichi's chest as he slept. 

"Nikko is so adorable and she's practically attached to Daichi. We got her a few weeks ago and they've been inseparable." Suga smiled down at the phone; making Tobio a little happier inside. He looked down at his drink, smile still on his face. At least he could find happiness in that, after weeks of gloom and bitter feelings. 

"Is it cool if I come back tonight? I wanna break away from being all mopey and shit. I need a new start." 

Sugawara smiled brightly as he nodded, taking Tobio's hands into his own and squeezing.

"Oh my God! Yes! Of course Tobio. We'd love to have you. Daichi will be coming tonight from a business trip so it's perfect timing. We'll be up in our usual V.I.P section. We might have a guest or two but don't worry about it." 

"Okay. Thanks Suga." Tobio smiled as moved his hands so that he was able to grip Suga's hand again. "I'll see you tonight then." 

* * *

Later that evening Tobio drove over to the club, about a ten minute drive from his apartment. He fixed the button down shirt he wore as he walked in, making sure he looked good and clean. Tobio was greeted with the familiar sound of jazz infused techo and bright multi-colored lights that swirled and flashed around the dance floor. The voices of the multitude of people added on top of the music, making Tobio have a heard time listening to himself think. It was always crowded since Crow's Nest was one of the best clubs in their area. Tobio saw a few people who were regulars just like he was, but they looked much older now, more mature. A few of them spotted him and ganged up on him. Hounding on about how they missed him and questioned about where the hell he has been all this time. 

Tobio just chuckled as he patted one of them on the back as he came up with some passable excuse. 

"Work has been a hell ride." 

"Ah, Kageyama. Always the hard worker. Yo, we'll see you around more often then?" One of the asked with a smile on their face. 

"Yeah. I'll catch you guys later." Tobio said as he waved at them. Tobio weaved through some of the crowd as he made a pit stop at the bar before going upstairs. He waved at one of the familiar looking bartenders, hoping to get his attention. After a few seconds of Tobio's calling, the tall bartender with his hair tied into a messy bun, turned around and let out a shriek. It caused the second bartender to stand up from his crouching position on the ground. 

"What's wrong Asahi? Did you drop- Whoa! No waaaaaaay! Tobio!?" 

"H-hey Noya." Tobio said sheepishly as he waved a hand up. Noya set the glasses down on the lower counter of the bar and walked over to give Tobio a hug. Tobio noticed how much taller Noya got.

"No wonder Suga looked so happy when I came into work. Shit man, it's been forever."  Noya said into Tobio's ear so he could hear him a little better. Asashi followed suit, bringing Tobio into a bear hug over the bar counter. Tobio also lost his breath while Asahi's muscular arms squeezed around him. 

"Yeah, I just wanted to drop by. Let you guys know that I'm here." Tobio said a little breathless once Asahi let go of him. He readjusted the rolled up sleeves of his button down as Noya spoke again. 

"Good! Cause you dropped the face of the earth once Hitoka got a hold of you." Noya said with a wink and a nudge. He folded his arms across his chest as he gave Tobio a smirk. 

"So how is the little blondie?" Noya asked. Asahi, who was standing behind Noya, noticed Tobio's expression change slightly. He instantly patted Noya's shoulder and shook his head. 

"What?" Noya muttered before he looked at Tobio as well. Despite being so stoic, Tobio seemed to become easier to read the more people got to know him. Noya instantly reached over and gave a light fist bump to Tobio's shoulder. 

"Hey man, don't sweat. You'll find another partner soon. You've a wide pool to pick from." Noya smiled with a little pat on Tobio's shoulder this time. 

Tobio chuckled as he nodded. "Well, Daichi and Suga are waiting for me. I'll see you two around, yeah?" Tobio offered with a small smile on his face as he started to walk away from the bar. 

"Yeah! We three could totally go on a date or something!" Noya called as he waved. Tobio waved back as he turned around to weave through some more of the crowd till he got to the stairs leading to the upper level. He nodded at one of the security guards and was able to go through. He walked all the way down to the end of the second floor; the fanciest V.I.P room, with a great view of the rest of the club. Tobio came closer to the entrance and caught someone's eye immediately. 

 "Tobio!" Daichi boomed as he saw Tobio walking towards their section. Tobio unhooked the velveteen rope that blocked his entrance and walked up to Daichi, who fixed his blazer before he spread his arms to welcome Tobio into a hug. 

"How's my boy?" Daichi asked as he clapped his hand on Tobio's back. Tobio chuckled as he hugged Daichi back, a small smile on his face as he pulled away. "I haven't seen you in a while. How's Hitoka?"

Suga instantly gasped in surprise, he looked at Tobio with a sad expression that paired with a sheepish smile.

"I forgot to let him know, so he wouldn't bring it up. I'm sorry" 

Tobio shook his head and assured Suga that it was alright. Daichi raised an eyebrow and gripped Tobio's upper arms with his hands; an expression of concern on his face. Tobio knew he was silently asking for the reason behind his distressed expression when Hitoka was brought up. 

"Yeah, we broke up last month." Tobio mumbled, his smiled quivered a bit and he looked down. Daichi moved his hands onto Tobio's shoulder. 

"Did she hurt you?" Daichi asked, his eyebrows furrowed together. Tobio shook his head and Daichi sighed with the smile back on his face. Daichi told Tobio to take seat in the love seat couch across from him. 

"So how've you been?" Daichi started to pour a glass for Tobio and set it on front of him on the little glass table that was placed in the middle of their little section. Tobio picked up the drink with a little 'Thank you' on his lips. He took a drink and sighed before he looked at Daichi with a small smile again.

"I've been...a little out of it. Since I broke up with Hitoka, I just dove into the new position at the company. I had been thinking of coming back here and have a fresh start and fool around with some of the guys like old times."

Daichi smiled as he took a sip of his own drink, his hand playing with the hairs at the back of Suga's head.

"That's good to hear. We're happy to have you back at the club. Have you gone down to see the others? They sure missed you ." 

"Yeah. I webt to greet Asahi and Noya when I was coming up here. Asahi screamed when he saw me. And Noya was pretty surprised. They kinda acted like I was a ghost or something." Tobio mumbled into his glass as he took another sip. Daichi chuckled as he moved his eyes to look down at the bars. Tobio followed Daichi's eyes and scanned at the lower level. It looked so much different in the dark, with multicolored lights that danced around the club and loud dance music playing; making the floors shake from the bass. From the V.I.P booths, which had better lighting sources, it was easier to look down at the people dancing the night away. Tobio felt a weight slip off his shoulders as he sat back in the chair and watched random glow sticks dance in the dark. 

"I can't believe I stayed away for this long. I really miss this." Tobio said, a smile spread across his face as he sighed deeply. Daichi smiled at him then turned to smile at Suga. Suddenly someone caught his eyes and caused him to turn a bit more in his seat.  

"Ah! Oikawa Tooru! You made it." 

The three turned their head to see someone in a black pea coat that went down to his knees, covering part of his black slacks. Thin framed glasses and chocolate hair shaped his youthful face. Tobio felt his chest clench and his face heated up a bit; this guys was pretty hot and seemed to have a familiar air to him. The Oikawa guy smiled at Daichi and waved at them as he moved the velveteen rope to enter into the booth. He walked over to Daichi and gave him a firm handshake.

"Daichi. Thanks for having me over again. Grumpy pants couldn't make it 'cause some conflict with the contractor for the cafe. He said to give regards." Oikawa said with a smile as he patted Daichi's shoulder with his other hand. Tobio couldn't help but stare at Oikawa, his face was gorgeous and his voice was silk-like, very soothing to the ears. But he also looked really familiar to him, where the hell had he seen that beautiful face before? Nonetheless, Tobio felt his face grow a little hotter as Oikawa smiled and talked to Daichi. 

Tobio watched as Oikawa moved over to Suga and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Suga smiled as he held Oikawa's face as he did so, a very intimate moment between them; a history that Tobio was unaware about. Oikawa smiled down at Suga as he spoke to him too. 

"Kou-chan, how you been? You never make plans with me anymore." Oikawa whined as he wrapped his arms around Suga's shoulders from behind. Suga let out a laugh as he held Oikawa's arms there and turned his head to look up at him. 

"You're the one who's busy as fuck, with the cafe opening soon you never have time." Suga complained. Oikawa chuckled and let go of Suga's shoulder as he lifted his face to meet eyes with Tobio. A smile appeared on Oikawa's face as he stared into Tobio's eyes.

"Oh, I almost didn't notice the little cutie in the corner. I don't think we've met before." Oikawa said in a sweet voice as he smiled wider. He walked over to Tobio and placed his coat on the back of the empty place on the loveseat couch. Tobio felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest as he tried his damn hardest to keep his face neutral. He took a long swig of his drink, downing it before he opened his mouth to speak. 

"Kageyama Tobio." Tobio spat out breathlessly.

Suga smiled at Tobio's obvious nervousness as he gestured to Tobio with his hand. 

"He's an old friend from when I was younger. I've known him since he was about eight years old." Suga informed. "We lost contact for a few months when he first went into colle, then I met him again when he came to the club. He was so shocked to hear that I helped run this place." 

"Ah! The little blueberry of a kid that Koushi would go on and on about in college." Oikawa said with a chuckle as he sat down next to Tobio and poured himself a drink. Tobio nodded, avoiding eye contact with Oikawa as much as he could. He had wished that he still had more alcohol in his glass so he could pour it all over his heated face. 

"Tobio was like my little son who used to cry over milk but now he's grown up with a proper job." Suga pretended to cry and then smiled as he winked over at Tobio. 

"You're only six years older than me..." Tobio mumbled under his breath as he leaned forward to pour himself more alcohol. Oikawa chuckled again at Tobio as he called him a cute one. Tobio felt his ears grow hot again as he looked down at his shoes.

_Damn this guy's smile is so breathtaking and his hair is so...soft looking. Shit. He's really fucking hot._

Tobio thought as he took big gulps of his drink, feeling the bitter taste slid past his tongue and down his throat. 

"Slow down there, Tobs. I bet your tolerance lowered ever since you stopped coming and I don't want you passing out on us."

Suga warned with a motherly gaze aimed in Tobio's direction. Tobio scowled as he pulled the glass steadily from his lips. He said nothing as he looked back to the performers on the stage. He seemed so distracted for a while that he didn't feel Oikawa's fingers moving against the hair on the back of his head. 

 _When did he put his arm around the back of me? Who the fuck thought it was a good idea to only have love seats here?_  

Tobio frowned as he tried to move his head away from Oikawa's fingers without being too obvious. Why the hell was this guy touching him like that in the first place? They just barely met and even though Tobio felt like the had met before, it didn't justify his actions. Tobio leaned forward and rested his forearms on his thighs, holding the drink between the gap of his legs. Tobio didn't notice Oikawa look down at him through his glasses with a frown on his face. But Tobio could sense eyes watching him; he took another gulp of his drink and let out a sigh. 

Daichi then brought up the topic of their new cat, informing Oikawa of their 'daughter'; showing pictures and stories about the little furball. They were chatting up a storm when one of the workers came up to their section and asked Suga and Daichi to assist them in a customer dispute. 

"Apparently they tried to swing at Asahi but he dodged and now they're being held by security. He asked to speak to the owner and Asahi asked for you're help as well Suga-san." 

Daichi looked at the worker with a worried and concerned expression. "No one is hurt?" 

"No sir." 

"Alright. Let's go, my love." Daichi said as he offered his hand to Suga, helping him get out of his seat. Suga nodded with a smile and told Daichi to go ahead. He patted Daichi's shoulder and turned to look at the other two.

"Sorry! We'll be back soon. Don't do anything we wouldn't." Suga smiled his signature smile and walked out of their booth to catch up with Daichi. Tobio felt his chest squeeze, constricting him to the point where he almost forgot how to breath. Being left alone with a god-like being was too much for him to handle. But Tobio couldn't help but feel relieved, he could finally feel himself getting over the pining feeling of being with Hitoka. Not that he would try to get that too-handsome-for-his-own-good man; but he didn't stop himself from thinking about what he wanted Oikawa to do to him. 

"So Tobio-chan right?" Oikawa started as he picked up his drink and took a small sip. Tobio instantly scowled as he sat back up; his back hurting a bit from the leaning position. 

"Y-yeah. What of it?" Tobio mumbled, taking another big gulp. Oikawa chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders with a smug smile on his face. 

"Nothing, I just like how your face looks with you frown like that. But...I also wonder what it looks like if you were wriggling under me." Oikawa whispered as his fingers returned to play with Tobio's hair. The whispers and lingering touches caused Tobio to gasp sharply, straightening his back in relfex. 

Oikawa chuckled, moving his hand back to rest on the couch cushion. "Kidding!" 

Tobio huffed into his drink and tried his best to do away with the blushing but to no avail. Tobio wanted to punch this pervert in the face with his fist. No lips. No. With his lips then his fist. He didn't want to kiss someone who he just punched. 

 _UGH, I'm so confused._ Tobio downed the rest of his drink and poured himself another. If Oikawa found it a little strange, he said nothing and just smiled down at the younger male. They stayed silent for the rest of the night, while they waited for Suga and Daichi to come back. Tobio had a few more drinks started to feel sleepy. He faintly remembered that Oikawa might have squealed quietly when Tobio's head tilted to the side and rested on his shoulder. Tobio heard Oikawa inhale when his head touched him, but Tobio couldn't be bothered by it. He was too sleepy to think about anything, much less the sexy pervert he was sitting next to. 

"I'm sleepy..." Tobio mumbled as he snuggled up to Oikawa even more. Oikawa's body seemed to tense under him but Tobio was already fall asleep on the other man. Suga and Daichi hadn't returned yet and Tobio was unaware that it was almost time for Oikawa to leave. All Tobio wanted was to just sleep the night away and try to forget about how nice Oikawa smelled, a chocolate-like smell. Surely sweet but not overbearing.  

Tobio faintly heard Oikawa move a bit and soon he was talking to someone but Tobio was in between sleep and consciousness. The last thing he remembered as being carried and put in a car, the sound of the engine woke him up slightly but he was already back asleep before he could think about where he was. 

* * *

  _"You're so pretty. That body of yours looks delicious."_

_"I wanna take him home with us."_

_"Yeah, just to have him run away, I don't think so."_

_"Fine, we'll wait till he's a little older"_

_A soft pair of lips kissed a top of the sleeping form's forehead._

_"Till next time, little prince."_

Tobio woke with a start, he sharply inhaled as he sat up quickly. His heart pounded in his ears as he looked around the unfamiliar room. The light blue walls looked nothing like his own; neither did the desk in the corner or the window that streamed light into the room. The bed was more plush than his own; it smelled like chocolate and mint. Tobio turned his head to look at the small wooden nightstand, he noticed that there was a little digital alarm clock that read,

8:15 am

Tobio scrunched his nose as he let out a sigh. Thank God it was the weekend, otherwise he'd be freaking out about being late for work. Tobio calmed down for only ten seconds before he gasped again, looking down at his body to see if he had clothes on. He did. His jacket and shoes were taken off him but other than that he was fully clothed. He let out a sigh of relief as he slumped onto the headboard. He looked over at the alarm clock again and realized he overlooked a piece of white paper stuck under it. The part showing at his name written in neat handwriting, almost as if script and regular writing had a beautiful baby.  

Tobio scooted over to the edge of the bed and pulled the paper out, he heard a thunk as he flicked the paper against the nightstand tiring to wiggle it out. The alarm clock seemed to be stuck in place, which Tobio found odd. He wondered why but he was more concerned with what was written on the paper. He found that it was folded once and opened it to find a key stuck to the top of it with a piece of tape, making the paper hang over his hand due to the weight. Tobio held it by the top of the page so he could read it normally.  

**_Good Morning Tobio-chan!_ **

**_I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up, I had something to do early in the morning. Also! I'm sorry I took you home without you knowing. I didn't know where you lived and I couldn't get a hold of Kou-chan in time before I had to leave. I didn't want to leave you there unattended, so I let Kou-chan know you were coming home with me in a voicemail. He called this morning and said he'll pick you up if you want, just give him a call. I also left some food for you on the kitchen island, feel free to eat before you go._ **

**_I gave you the key to lock the door, just leave it under the mat when you're done. If you ever want to thank me for being so nice, you can buy me dinner some time. ;)_ **

**_Call me/Txt me when you get home so I know you made it there._ **

**_xxx-xxx-xxxx_ **

**_Oikawa Tooru! :3_ **

Tobio let out a prolonged sigh as he re-read the letter. He was a little ticked off that some random 'stranger' took him home but he also thought it would've been scary to be left alone up in the booth, drunk and unable to help himself. So he could understand where Oikawa was coming from but he didn't understand why he did it to him? A perfect stranger that just happened to be a friend of a friend. Despite Tobio feeling like he met him somewhere before, he knew for a fact that they never knew each other well enough to decide to bring him home. 

"He's so strange. And buy him dinner? _Please_ , arrogant prick." Tobio mumbled as he shoved the key in his pocket and got up from the bed. He stretched, extending his arms in the air as he let out a deep groan. Tobio slowly made his way out of the bedroom and into the small hallway that led to the rest of the condo. Tobio didn't bother looking around too much, his stomach practically guiding him to the open kitchen that was adjacent to the big living room space. The big windows that let in light blinded Tobio for a few moments as he stopped in front of the kitchen island; where he found a pile of assorted baked goods, desserts, and breakfast foods. All arranged neatly on a baking trays and baskets. Things from simple various muffins and sweet breads to custards and treats that Tobio had never seen before. He could only point out a few of them like slices of apple pie, scones, and sticky buns. But the rest of them looked like they came straight out of a baking book. Or a high end bakery. 

"There has to be at least twenty things here...why the fuck does he have all this?" Tobio mumbled as he moved closer to get a better look so he could choose something. 

Tobio could smell the sweet and savory flavors  mix and mingle with his nose. He hummed in approval as he picked up something that was oval shaped and super flaky, with open cuts on the top to showcase something that looked similar to chocolate. Tobio sniffed it and found out that they were blueberries instead. He also could smell apple behind that tart blueberry scent and he frowned. Tobio never knew that those two fruits would mix and he was surprised when it tasted extremely pleasant in his mouth. The mix of of blueberries and apples was surely something that Tobio would want to eat again and again.

"I wonder what store he got this from." Tobio muttered to himself as he bit into the pastry again. He walked away from the kitchen and turned around to look at the living room. He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the bright light again. He stood in awe as the city below looked so majestic, the morning sun glazing the city with a soft glow. The people looked so small, but it filled Tobio with a sense of piece. He kinda wished that he could wake up to the view everyday instead of the one sided street view he got in his own apartment. 

Tobio finished off his food as he watched the world below him go on about their day. A sudden buzz in his pocket seemed to shake him out of the daydream. He furrowed his eyebrows as he pulled the phone out of his pocket. The caller ID reading, 

 **Hinata Short-you.**  

Tobio frowned as he pressed the green circle. "Hello?" 

"Ah! Bakageyama! Where are you? We planned to help the kids out at the gym today remember?" 

 _Shit! How could I forget._ Tobio scrambled to get back to the bedroom to grab his things. "Shit, you're right! What time is it?" 

"Eight-thirty. We gotta start around nine, maybe nine-fifteen, since the kids only have an hour or two here." Shouyou informed. Tobio hummed into the phone as he grabbed his jacket and rushed over to the kitchen again. He eyed the pastries again and his stomach let out a little grumble. 

_Maybe...for Hinata and the kids._

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Just start without me if I'm a little late." Tobio said in a rush as he rummaged through Oikawa's drawers to find something to put the food in. 

"You okay, Tobs?" Shouyou asked, a little playful mood in his voice. Tobio just sighed, in both relief and annoyance when he finally found some plastic wrap. He huffed as he held the phone with his shoulder and fumbled with tearing the flimsy plastic out of it's roll.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just start. I'll be there soon." Tobio said through his teeth, the stupid plastic was folding in on itself and refusing to tear at all just stretching like some goddamn piece of gum. Shouyou chuckled through the phone, his voice coming out a little grainy. 

"Okay. see ya." Shouyou said with a laugh as he hung up. Tobio growled as he slammed the plastic wrap on the table to set his phone down. He was finally able to focus all his energy on the horrid plastic wrap. Tobio held the roll on the table and slowly pulled it from It. He held it tight at the top and he was finally able to tear a good enough piece. Tobio let out a thankful sigh as he grabbed some tasty looking pieces. He stacked them nicely and wrapped them up sloppily, not really caring as long as he was able to transport them. He set it down on the island so he could slip his coat and get ready to leave. He grabbed his phone as he made his way back to the bedroom, where he grabbed the letter Oikawa left him.

He looked through the nightstand drawer and found a pen that had a cute little cat charm at the end of it. The teal coloring practically screamed 'Oikawa'. Tobio chuckled as he took the pen and paper with him to the kitchen. He quickly took a picture of Oikawa's number. Despite the fact that he was still a little mad, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to have a hot guy's number. Tobio the. scribbled a few sentences onto the paper and propped it up on the remaining stack of goods. He grabbed his food and tucked it under his arm as he went over the the entry way to get his shoes on. While he slipped his shoes on he dialed Suga's number, hoping that he would be awake to get him. It rang a few times and then clicked as Suga's voice came onto the line. 

"Tobio! How was last night? Huh? Huh?" 

"Huh?" Tobio asked loudly, a scowl in his face. He heard Suga let out a muffled giggle before he spoke again. 

"Nothing! Do you need to me bring you home?" Suga asked with a chipper voice. Tobio shook his head with a smile tugging on his lips. He wiggled his foot into his other shoe before he clicked the room open. 

"Yeah, I don't know where this guy lives. So how the fuck do I get home." Tobio said with a small frown on his face, remembering that a stranger took him home without his permission. 

"Sorry about that. The dispute was taking way too long and I didn't get to come back until another thirty minutes after you guys left."

Suga explained with a sigh following. Tobio nodded as he slipped the key out of his pocket to lock the door. He continued to listen as Suga kept talking.

"Oikawa doesn't like to leave people alone, especially in a club; even though we own it. But don't worry, I live just down the block. I'll be outside in a few minutes." 

"Okay, thanks Suga." Tobio unconsciously slipped the key back into his pocket as he walked over to the fancy looking elevator on their floor. He pressed the down button and heard the gears creak and shift. 

"No problem! Bye-bye." With that Suga hung up and Tobio put his phone into the big pocket of his jacket. Tobio tapped his foot on the floor as the elevator's faux wooden doors opened up and he stepped inside. Once he got downstairs he sonly waited about ten minutes before he saw Suga's car pull up just in time. He exited the lobby doors and waved over at Suga, who waved back from inside the car.

"Hey Tobio! Oh, Oikawa gave you something to eat." Suga pointed out as he gestured to the plastic wrapped food. Tobio looked down and nodded as he slipped into the car, he placed it on his lap before buckling himself up. 

"They're really good." Tobio commented as Suga started to move out onto the road. He felt a small smile on his face as he thought about the one he had eaten. Suga looked over at him and smiled.

"Tell him that the next time you see him. I bet he'll love the compliment."

Tobio nodded but as he thought about what Suga said, it sounded a little weird. Why would Oikawa love the compliment? Tobio strongly doubted that he was the one who made those things. But he shrugged it off like it was nothing and before he knew it he was outside his apartment.  

"He lives _that_ close?" Tobio mumbled as he unbuckled his seat and gave Suga a confused look. 

Suga laughed at Tobio's expression, reaching over to ruffle his hair. "Yeah, surprisingly. It's only about five or six blocks from you." 

"Huh..." Tobio muttered as he started to get out of the car. Suga nodded with a smile as he watched Tobio with kind eyes. He rolled down the window as Tobio closed the car door.  

"Oh hey Tobio! Come by again next week, if you're not busy." Suga offered with a smile as he leaned forward to look at Tobio through the window. Tobio leaned into the open window and nodded when their eyes met.,

"S-sure. Uh...Will he be there again?" Tobio asked, just curious and nothing more. Or that's what he told himself. Suga smiled at him, his eyes crinkled at the edges. He heard Suga chuckle a bit before he gave Tobio a wink. 

"If you're lucky. I'll see you soon." 

"Y-yeah." Tobio mumbled as he stepped back and watched as Suga waved before he was driving down the street. Tobio let out a sigh as he heard a bunch of noise just down the street, there were a bunch of highschool looking girls squealing and talking loudly as they stood just outside one of the stores. Tobio had passed down that street hundreds of times and the only thing interesting was the new store that was being built. It looked like a cafe or maybe a boutique store, although Tobio didn't really care at the moment.

The girls were taking picture on their phones and giggled amongst themselves. Tobio watched to see what they could be occupied with but all he saw was a man holding something big in his hands, who stepped out of the store and propped it outside the store. 

Tobio squinted to get a better look, and he swore that the man resembled Oikawa in some manner. He had the build and the hair seemed to look the same but from that far of a distance was not enough to secure Tobio's assumptions. He could feel his face blush a bit at the thought of Oikawa being so close to him but he shut his gay-side down for the time being. Instead focusing on getting to his apartment and making it to the gym on time. He jogged up the small steps to his apartment and grabbed his phone to check the time.

9:08 am

"Shit!" Tobio rushes up the stairs once inside the main entryway and scrambled to get inside his apartment. Forgetting all about Oikawa and his new found interest in the mysteriously, handsome man.  


	2. Knightly Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knight with such an intense stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's iwa's turn YAY

"Come on! Tobio we're going to be late! I promised Noya that I would get there in ten minutes!" Shouyou shouted as he slipped his shoes on and waited for Tobio at the front of the door.

When Shouyou caught wind that Tobio had started going back to the old club that they used to frequent as teens, he was excited to go too. He didn't stop like Tobio did, but he had been busy for a month or two and hadn't had the chance to go back. Tobio sighed as he stepped out of the bathroom with a light blue button down and skinny black chino pants. Shouyou raised an eyebrow as he looked down his own outfit, he just had a nice creme v-neck sweater under his coat with dark slim pants; he instantly felt under dressed. 

"Who're you trying to impress?" Shouyou asked with a chuckled as he tapped the tip of his left shoe on the floor. Tobio shrugged, hiding his face to make sure that Shouyou didn't see the blush that crept in at the thought of a certain someone being there. 

"No one, I just want to look nice." 

"To impress someone." Shouyou added with a smirk on his face. Tobio frowned over his shoulder as he slipped his shoes on and grabbed his coat. Shouyou chuckled as they stepped out of the door and made it outside to Tobio's car. They got inside and off to the club they went. 

* * *

"Shouyou!" Noya yelled as he spotted them coming up to the bar. Shouyou and Tobio made their way through a thin crowd to sit in the little bar stools. Shouyou smiled widely as Noya reached over the counter to pull him into a one armed hug. 

"Noya! Sorry I haven't stopped by lately. I'm in the process of being promoted to Tobio's floor." Shouyou said proudly as he grinned wider. Noya's eyes seemed to sparkle as he ruffled Shouyou's hair. 

"Keep up the good work! I knew you could do it!" Noya smiled from ear to ear, proud of his small buddy. "So you guys staying down here or going up to visit Suga?" 

"Suga wanted me to come back and Shouyou wanted to see him too." Tobio said as he fixed his coat on his figure, making sure that it wouldn't wrinkle his button down too much. Shouyou nodded as he looked up to the booth that Suga usually stayed in. 

"Oh! Suga saw me!" Shouyou said excitedly as he shot his arm up and started to wave at him. Tobio turned his head to see Suga looking down at them with a smile on his face. He waved them to come up. Shouyou waved a thumbs up and turned back to Noya. 

"The boss calls," Noya said with a chuckle. "I'll talk to you two later! Text me Shouyou so we can hang out."

"Okay!" Shouyou said as he put up a cute peace sign, a smile on his face. "Come on Tobio!" 

Shouyou grabbed Tobio's arm and dragged him upstairs. Tobio waved back at Noya before he started to trail behind Shouyou on their way to the stairs that led up to the booths. They were halfway up the steps when Tobio heard another pair of footsteps coming up from behind him. Tobio pretended to look down at the crowd and caught a man with short spiked hair in his peripheral vision. His coat reminded Tobio of the coat that Oikawa wore, but that could've been just pure coincidence. He probably was a V.I.P. guest that had a booth up there too. 

They were all cleared by the security guard and we're allowed past the glass doors. Tobio expected the man to go into the booths that were closer to the entrance, but he kept walking behind them all the way to the end. Tobio furrowed his eyebrows as Shouyou bounded up to the velveteen bar and unhooked it. 

"Koushi!!!" Shouyou called as he dropped the rope and ran over to the older man. Tobio slowly followed after and was about to reach for the rope that had fallen, however the other man reached for it as well. They looked at each other and Tobio was struck with fear at the intense stare that the man gave him. Tobio noticed that he was about a his height, even though it looked like he was taller when Tobio glanced at him before. Tobio was able to see that his coat was identical to Oikawa's, even to the color of it. Tobio could swear that he could smell a faint mix of chocolate and light mint coming off from the man. He could also make out the smell of fresh bread and Tobio felt his sense die with happiness. It reminded him of the pastries from Oikawa's place.

It made Tobio wonder if he was going to see him tonight. He had asked Suga again a few nights before, but he didn't get an answer. Tobio was starting to get lost in his own thoughts. When the man spoke it zapped Tobio back to reality.

"Sorry, I'll get it."

Tobio's heart jumped in his throat as he heard the smoothness of his voice wash over him. It was like Oikawa all over again. Their voices were smooth like melted chocolate; making Tobio crave more of it. But he would never admit that.

"S-sure..." Tobio mumbled as he gave the rope to the man and he watched him put it back with his rough looking hands. Tobio diverts his gaze, feeling his ears burning at the sole fact that the hot guy even talked to him. Tobio turned and walked into the space, looking around at the glass table, trying to calm his nerves. He eventually looked up to see Shouyou with his arms around Suga's neck as tilted his head to look up and his mouth was moving a mile a minute. Suga was laughing for a good part of it before he gave Shouyou a tight hug and they let go of each other. Tobio watched as Suga's eyes landed on the new guy that was standing right behind him. 

_When the hell did he get so close?_

Tobio stood rigid as Suga acknowledged the man. "Haijime! You're here, we missed you last time." 

Suga went over to them and Tobio moved over to set himself up next to Shouyou in one of the plush leather love seats. He took off his coat and tucked it behind him as he sat down. He turned so that he could watch Suga interact with man named 'Hajime'. Shouyou had done the same once he realized that they weren't the only ones. 

"Sorry about that," the man apologized with his rich voice. "Duty calls, right?"

Suga laughed as he brought the man into a hug. Tobio was kind of surprised that the stoic bastard would be so open to hugging, but then again anyone would be okay hugging Suga. 

"He's scary lookin'..." Shouyou whispered as he leaned onto Tobio, his hands gripping Tobio's shoulders. Tobio nodded, keeping his lips tight in fear of unconsciously saying something stupid. Suga turned to them with a smile on his face, his arm pressed to the back of the other man.

"Guys, this is Iwaizumi Hajime, an old college friend." Suga then looked at Iwaizumi as he gestured to Tobio and Shouyou. "These two are old childhood friends, Kageyama Tobio was my neighbor, knew him since he was this small." Suga lowered his hand to about his hip and let out a chuckle. "And I met Hinata Shouyou through Tobio when they were in high school." 

"Nice to meet you." Iwaizumi said with a small smile on his face, his eyes still piercing into their very beings. Shouyou nodded and parroted the same greeting, while Tobio just gave him a curt head nod still not trusting himself to say anything. 

* * *

As the night went on Tobio felt like a pair of eyes was constantly on him, it was a little unnerving. He leaned forward to Shouyou as he tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Shouyou turned his head a bit as he pulled his drink away from his lips. 

"Don't make it look obvious, but is Iwaizumi staring at me?" Tobio whispered (well, he  whispered as quietly as he could over the loud music playing.) Shouyou turned his head in a non-discreet way, much to Tobio's dismay, and his eyes landed on Iwaizumi. Shouyou noticed how Iwaizumi's eyes seemed to flick away instantly. Shouyou shrugged as he turned to look at Tobio. 

"He might be. Why? You got the hots for him? Ya' think he's trying to get into your pants?" Shouyou teased as he poked Tobio's side. Tobio jerked a bit as he frowned at his best friend. 

"Of course not!" Tobio hissed, obviously lying through his teeth with the clear blush on his face. Shouyou snickered before he turned back to look down at the crowd. Tobio turned his head slightly and was able to view Iwaizumi and Suga from his peripheral vision. He noticed that sometimes Iwaizumi would look in his direction for a few seconds before looking back at Suga who was chatting about something. Tobio could feel the blush growing across his face. He needed to get a grip. He already let one guy get to him, he wasn't going to let that happen again. Even if he really,  _really,_ wanted to. Tobio knew that he needed to ease himself into things, he didn't want to jump the gun and sleep with a guy just because he was hot. It wouldn't help the tender wounds he still carried from his previous relationship. 

Tobio sighed as he slumped a bit into his chair and moved to the side as he rested his arm around Shouyou's shoulders.

People always assumed that they were dating but Shouyou just happened to be physical and loved contact with people he was close with. Shouyou automatically snuggled a little closer to him and Tobio hoped that it would distract him. However, Tobio couldn't shake the feeling of Iwaizumi's eyes on him. 

* * *

Tobio's eyes started to droop as it grew closer to midnight. He knew he drank a little too much, thanks to Shouyou, and now he was becoming drowsy. All the while, Shouyou was practically bouncing off the walls. He had left Tobio's side and went over to Suga where they were chatting about something that Tobio was unfamiliar about. Tobio tried his best to keep his eyes open as he thought about going home. He knew Suga would be fine bringing them home, he just needed Shouyou to shut up so he could ask before he passed out. 

There was a brief moment where Tobio didn't hear anyone speak and he was about to open his mouth when someone spoke. Tobio's eyes opened to see Iwaizumi talking, his voice sounding far away. 

"I think it's time for me to go. I know the wife is going to be pissed that I stayed this late without them." Iwaizumi let out a chuckled as he grabbed his coat and stood up to put his on. "Thanks for inviting me Suga, next time we'll both make it." 

Suga laughed as he stood up as well. "It was good to see you. Good luck with the cafe, I was informed that it'll be open soon." 

Iwaizumi laughed as he reached over to get Suga a small hug. Suga looked at Shouyou and Tobio as Iwaizumi pulled away. 

"You two okay staying here while I go with Hajime to his car? Or are you leaving too?" 

Tobio blinked rapidly to get himself awake. He lifted his hand and opened his mouth to speak. "I-I think we should go too...I-it's late, Shou." 

Shouyou laughed as he bounded over to Tobio. "Okay!" 

Tobio's head reeled from Shouyou's booming voice. He groaned as he stood up on his unsteady knees. Tobio started to lean forward but something hard and sturdy caught him before he fell face first onto the glass coffee table. Tobio groaned again as he tried to keep himself upright. He suddenly breathed in the scent of mint and chocolate, which brought some of his senses back. Tobio opened his eyes wider as he turned his head to see Iwaizumi holding him around his chest and lower back, keeping him upright. 

"S-sorry." Tobio mumbled as he took a step back to steady himself with less help from Iwaizumi. 

"Don't worry about it." Iwaizumi took Tobio's arm and put it around his shoulders. He gripped Tobio's wrist so he had a better hold of him, which confused Tobio greatly. 

"Wha-what're you doing?" Tobio mumbled as he leaned onto Iwaizumi for support despite the fact that he didn't want to. 

"I'm helping you. Unless you want to fall on your face then I'm okay with letting go." 

"N-no!" Tobio called out a little louder than he expected. But it caused his head to throb and he moaned in pain before he leaned his head onto Iwaizumi's shoulder. 

"You smell nice..." Tobio said before he could stop himself. Iwaizumi only raised an eyebrow before he just smirked without saying a word. Shouyou bounded over to Tobio's other side and let Tobio lean on his side. Shouyou didn't seem to be walking properly but he was definitely walking better than Tobio. 

Suga laughed as he led the way to the parking lot. The stairs were a little trouble for Tobio but Iwaizumi held onto him before he could slip and fall. Soon enough they got Tobio into the passenger seat of his own car. Iwaizumi leaned over and strapped Tobio's seat belt for him. 

"You okay?" Iwaizumi said with a concerned look on his face. Tobio looked up with hooded eyes and stared at Iwaizumi for what seemed like forever. He let out a yawn before he nodded slightly. Iwaizumi nodded before he took Tobio's arm for some reason. Tobio was too sleepy to register whatever was happening. Tobio found himself between consciousnesses and sleep. All he heard was Suga asking where his car keys were. Shouyou had taken it from his pocket and handed them to Suga. 

Iwaizumi said his goodbyes again before He shut the door as questing as he good, for Tobio's sake. Tobio felt a small pressure on his forehead, he turned to see what happened but the car was already moving. Tobio hardly remembered getting into his apartment, much less the bed. The moment his head hit the pillow he was knocked out cold. 

* * *

 There was a dull throb that felt like a earthquake inside Tobio's head. He tried to turn around in bed but he felt a pair of arms around his mid-section. Tobio grunted as he moved anyway and found himself face to face with a sleeping Shouyou. Tobio sighed as he wrapped his arms around Shouyou's head and breathed in the scent of orange blossoms with hints of strawberry. It alleviated some of his pain as he found himself falling back to sleep.

Tobio woke up again to an empty bed and clanging coming from the kitchen. He groaned as he rolled onto his back and threw his hands over his face and let out a louder groan. Tobio took a few deep breaths to try and reduce his headache but knew he needed to get some food into his system. He sighed and just when he was about to get up he heard Shouyou come back into the room. 

"Oh good! You're up. I was just about to wake you."  

"How the fuck do you  _not_  have a hangover?" Tobio spat as he slowly brought himself into a sitting position. Shouyou let out a chuckle as he shrugged. 

"I dunno, I mean I have a small headache but it's not that bad. It'll probably go away when we eat. By the way, how do you like you eggs again? 'Cause you always switch back and forth." 

"Just make them scrambled. I know you eat those." Tobio said as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Shouyou nodded as he returned to the kitchen. Tobio let out another sigh as he rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the sleepy feeling. He yawned as he stretched his arms above his head. He finally opened his eyes wide enough, forcing himself to not fall back and sleep again. Tobio continued to stretch, moving his arms into front of him to get rid of the stiffness in his shoulders.  

Suddenly a discoloration on his skin caught his attention. It looked like a bruise but Tobio focused his eyes and found that it was smudged blue pen on his forearm. Tobio brought his arm closer to his face and saw that someone had written their number on his arm. He could still make out the number and the name written right under it. 

_Iwaizumi Hajime_

Tobio's eyes widened as he stood up and made his way into the kitchen. He kept staring at his arm, wondering why in the world did Iwaizumi give his number? Was it because he kept staring at him and he had the hots for Tobio? Or was it a joke? However, Iwaizumi didn't look like the type of guy to joke around. Shouyou noticed Tobio walk into the kitchen and was drawn to the fact that Tobio was so preoccupied with his arm. 

"Did you get hurt or something? I remember you almost fell on the glass table before that Iwaizumi guy caught you." 

"N-no, that's not it. T-that Iwaizumi guy...he gave me his number..." Tobio mumbled as he looked up at Shouyou. His eyebrows drew together as he looked back down at the number on his arm. Shouyou bounded over to him and took a hold of his arm to inspect himself. Shouyou stared down at the number on Tobio's arm for a little while before he lifted his head a smirked at Tobio. 

"He has the hots for you." Shouyou said as he snickered, letting go of Tobio's arm. Tobio scowled and forcefully shoved his arm back down at his side, as if the force would blow the number off his arm. Tobio felt his chest squeeze at the thought of Iwaizumi's stare and how Tobio felt like he couldn't get enough of those eyes. However, the moment Tobio caught himself thinking he pushed the brakes and scowled harder. Shouyou was still standing next to him, snickering. Tobio waved a hand in the air as he scowl went even deeper. 

"Go back to cooking, dumbass! Don't leave the stove on. You wanna burn my apartment down?!" 

Shouyou let out another laugh as he hurried back to the stove, mixing the eggs to finish cooking in the pan. Tobio went over to the fridge to get himself the water container. He would've gone for a different kind of drink if his head wasn't yelling at itself. Tobio sighed after he gulped down a cupful of cool water. Tobio went over to the table and sat down with another sigh as he looked back down at his arm. The blue pen stared back at him and he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he texted it. 

Would he get a response right away? What would he even say if there was a response? What if 'Iwaizumi' just wanted to be fuck-buddies? Was that a good option? Then what about Oikawa? Should he talk to him too? He never got around to texting him either... but should he?

Tobio had so many questions swirling in his head. He tried to figure out the logical thing to do, but his heart really wanted to have someone to be there for him again. Someone who could comfort him in ways that friends couldn't. However, Tobio didn't want to just use them for rebounds. Perhaps that was what was holding him back. He didn't want to jump ship so soon and never have a chance to build relationships that could rewrite the ones that he scribbled out. 

Shouyou had already set the table the moment Tobio zoned back to reality, pulling himself out of his head. He hadn't realized that he was being such a bad host. 

"A-ah, sorry. I'm making you do all the work when I'm the host here." Tobio said with a dry chuckle. Shouyou just smiled as he placed a pill next to a new cup of water. 

"It's not like this hasn't happened before. This is basically my second home, so why the hell are you worried about it now?" 

Tobio just shrugged. He thanked Shouyou for the food and the medicine, before he swallowed the pill down with a few gulps of water. He hoped that it would work fast, his head was killing him.

They started to dig into their food, silence filling the dining area. Tobio continued to think about the numbers and if he should reach out to them. 

"Hey Shou?" 

"Hm?" Shouyou hummed as he shoved a spoonful of food into his mouth at the same time that he turned his head to look at Tobio. 

"D-do...do you think that I should call their numbers? I don't know if it is a good idea, if it's just going to be hook-ups. But you think it would be good for me?" Tobio mumbled as he moved some of the eggs around his plate. 

Shouyou furrowed his eyebrows as he slowly chewed his food. "Wait...there are two numbers? I didn't see another one on your arm." 

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to tell you that the reason I was late to the gym last week was because I had Suga drive me from this guy's house an-" 

"YOU GOT LAID AND DIDN'T TELL ME?" Shouyou exclaimed as he talked with his mouth open, some of it falling out form his mouth. 

"Ew dumbass! I know for a fact that your mom taught you not to eat with your mouth full!" Tobio scolded as he recoiled, leaning back in his chair to make sure none of the food got spit at him. Shouyou quickly chewed again before speaking, letting out a little 'sorry' first. 

"But you didn't tell me you got laid. So you got another person's number? Wow, the men must be lining up, they must've knew you were single and ready to mingle." Shouyou said with a chuckled behind it. Tobio just sighed as he took another bite of food. 

"No, I didn't sleep with anyone. I was brought there because Suga and Daichi had some trouble with some guy at the club and the guy didn't wanna leave me alone at the club." Tobio explained. "Especially since I was drunk." 

"Oh! Okay. That makes more sense. So he didn't try to cop a feel or anything?" 

Tobio just shrugged as he ate a bit more. "He was gone when I woke up. He left me the key and told me- OH shit he told me to leave it under the mat but I didn't. Oh man, I feel kinda bad now..." 

"Hey! Maybe you could use that as an excuse to talk to him." Shouyou suggested as he finished off the rest of his food. Tobio pursed his lips and let out a small sigh. 

"I mean, I guess...but then what about Iwaizumi?" 

"What about him? You have the hots for him too, just text him and start conversation." 

"Both?" Tobio asked with wide eyes as he glanced over at the number on his arm. Shouyou nodded with a big smile on his face. He was getting way too excited for Tobio's liking. 

"YEAH! Both of them, just text them and see which one you like better. If Iwaizumi makes you feel something then go with him and if it's the other guy then cool." Shouyou said with much enthusiasm. He was practically bouncing in his seat. 

"It's like those Otome games that girls play!! I-I mean I wouldn't know that but whatever! You should do it."

Tobio but this lip as he stared at Shouyou with a worried gaze. What that really a good idea? It was worth a shot if he really was desperate. But what he _that_ desperate? 

Yes. Yes he was. 

Tobio sighed. He knew there would be no way of changing Shouyou's mind and the curiosity would start to nibble at him eventually. 

"Alright, I guess I will. Just like an Otome game...yeah." Tobio mumbled as got up from the dining table. 

"Oh this is going to be fun!" Shouyou called from the dining table as Tobio went over to the bedroom to get his phone. He came back to the table and sat back down with a sigh. 

"Hey! If you're not going to do it then I will." Shouyou stated as he held out his hand for Tobio to give him the phone. Tobio looked down at Shouyou's hand and nodded. He knew he would chicken out in the end. 

"J-just don't say something stupid." 

"Don't worry, I'll say it out loud. The one thing I don't want to fuck up is your love life." Shouyou said with a smile in his face as he opened the contacts. 

"Which is the other guy?" 

"It should be under Oikawa." 

Shouyou found the number and pressed the texting logo, bringing up the texting app. He started to type out what he wanted to say;keeping it simple and 'Tobio-like'

_**[Me:] Hey, its Kageyama from Suga's club.** _

"That okay?" 

Tobio nodded and Shouyou nodded back. Although he didn't send it just yet. Tobio furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Send it already." Tobio said with a small frown. He watched as Shouyou went over to his new contacts and suddenly grabbed hold of his arm. 

"Wait, I want to send it around the same time. Whoever messages first is probably the one who really likes you." 

"That's stupid." Tobio mumbled as he snatched his arm back when Shouyou was finished. Shouyou just chuckled as he texted the same message to Iwaizumi. 

"Alright. Ready?" Shouyou turned his head and looked at Tobio with a smile. Tobio took a deep breath and he nodded. Shouyou pressed the send button to Iwaizumi and quickly went to Oikawa's message and press send. They both heard the little sound notify that both sent. Shouyou set Tobio's phone down on the table like it was a bomb about to blow. 

They both stared at the phone and were clearly in edge as they waited for an answer. Tobio could feel his chest squeezing his heart. His palms felt weird and he wasn't sure if he was sweating profusely from nervousness or anticipation. He tried to calm himself down with deep breaths but his leg felt like it was shaking uncontrollably under the table. 

Shouyou pouted at the phone as he let out a sigh. 

"Maybe they're busy wi-" 

**BUZZ BUZZ**

Tobio jolted in his seat as the phone buzzed loudly against the wooden table. Shouyou had a sly smile on his face as he let out a chuckle in Tobio's direction. Tobio was wide eyed and in shock. Maybe it was just his mail, however he knew that he had a specific vibration setting for that. It could've easily been someone else texting him. Although, Tobio really hoped that it was one of the two in his heart, despite his logical mind trying to reason anything but that. 

Tobio was about to reach for the phone when Shouyou stopped him with a grip on his wrist. 

"What dumbass?" Tobio said with a glare. 

"If it's Iwaizumi, you buy me dinner. If its the other guy I buy you dinner." Shouyou offered with a smirk. 

Tobio rolled his eyes and sighed. "Does everything have to be a competition? I thought you dropped this after high school." 

"Guess not. Deal?" Shouyou asked. Tobio sighed again, a little longer before he nodded. Shouyou let go of his wrist and Tobio grabbed his phone. He clicked it on and saw he had two texts. 

The first one was from Iwaizumi. 

_Damn I owe Shouyou dinner._

Tobio frowned but then he looked at the other text and saw that it was from Oikawa. Tobio's eye widened. The time stamp for both was the exact same time. That was just pure luck right? That couldn't be fate. Fate was dumb and he didn't believe it. But there it was in front of his eyes. 

"What is it? You look scared." Shouyou asked as he leaned forward. Tobio turned his phone around and Shouyou's eyes widened. 

"I guess we both own each other dinner." Tobio said with a nervous laugh. 

 


	3. The Prince of Blueberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio is racking up a lot of texts and wrestling between two hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College is kicking my butt because i decide to take an 8AM (NEVER EVER DO THAT KIDS because you think YOU THINK YOU CAN DO IT but its really hard even when you can get up that early.) BUT im growing used to it. I just need to put writing on the back burner ALTHOUGH i am still doing it. It'll just be slower, much thanks for being patient you lovely sugar plums.
> 
> EDIT: 5-13  
> I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED THIS YEAR OF COLLEGE AND IM CURRENTLY PULLING THIS FROM THE RUBBLE. I CAN RETURN. Here you go you lovely people.  
> Also I feel like Tobio would actually like blueberries, I never really seen anything about it besides the fact that he looks like a blueberry but STILL.

_**[Oikawa Tooru]: Ahha, ur so adorable Tobio-chan u look so cute in that volleyball uniform.** _

_**[Me]: Not really. But you look cool in yours.** _

_**[Oikawa Tooru]: Of course i did. I was the star after all. :P**_

_**[Oikawa Tooru]: Ah! Srry Tobio-chan! I have to get to work. U have a good day now. Dont think abt me 2 much. ;)** _

Tobio frowned deeply as he tried to hide his furious blushing to no avail. He had set his phone down as he felt the little strings of his heart tug and made his chest feel tight. He could a feel the tiniest of smiles coming from behind the frown he desperately tried to use as a cover up.

Tobio had be talking back and forth with Oikawa for almost a month now. He was such a charmer and always seemed to care about things Tobio talked about. Although he did like to talk about himself a little more than Tobio thought was necessary. They both happened to like volleyball and played back in high school as well as college. Tobio always found himself blushing at Oikawa's compliments and would find himself thinking about it over and over again during work. 

Past Tobio would have already scored a date and maybe even a base or two, but present Tobio was still healing over the falling out between him and Yachi. He was surprised Oikawa didn't jump on the fact that they should go on a date. But Tobio was grateful, he needed someone who would be able to take it slow with him until he was ready. Tobio let the smile come through as he pushed his head into the table in his kitchen. 

With a small sigh he cleared his throat and lifted his head up from the table and sat up in the wooden chair. He looked down at his phone to see that he still had half an hour before he had to head off to work. He stretched his arms over his head and picked up as phone as he pushed himself of out of the chair. He tucked his phone under his arm and started to pick up his plate from breakfast. 

As he walked over to the sink he found himself thinking about Oikawa again. Tobio had noticed that he always texted him early in the morning, it wasn't that strange and Oikawa did seem like a morning person. But most people didn't have to get up at almost five in the morning unless they really liked it or if worked called for it. It wasn't just the weekdays either, even on weekends Oikawa was always sending him a 'good morning' text bright and early. 

Oikawa had told him that he was an interior designer, which would make sense if he had to go to different places early. Or he could just be a serious morning person, Tobio wasn't really sure but it wasn't like it mattered much to him anyway, just a little odd. He shrugged as he turned on the tap water to rise out his plate. He decided he would ask later, maybe during lunch. Then as Tobio turned around to get ready for worked he remembered Iwaizumi. 

Lunch was normally the time that Iwaizumi would message him. He's always send a little 'Afternoon' every other day, he seemed more busier than Oikawa. Tobio couldn't help but feel a little tug on his heart as well. He had started talking to Iwaizumi as well, balancing between both men.

Iwaizumi wasn't that much of a talker about himself, the opposite of Oikawa, he was more interested in Tobio. He would sometimes just want to know about Tobio's day or what he had for lunch. Tobio found it really cute in some way. Much like Oikawa he really cared for what Tobio wanted. He even promised to give Tobio all the milk cartons and blueberries that he wanted and even offered to cook Tobio his favorite dish one day. Despite being an accountant and financial consultant, he was apparently an extremely good cook. Tobio felt excited to try it his food some time.  

Iwaizumi had shown signs of being okay with taking things slow, he did ask Tobio out for lunch two weeks after they started talking to each other, but Tobio just happened to be busy that day. For almost the whole month neither of them had time to meet, the same was said for Oikawa. Tobio had thought about who he would have a date with first but it was all to new for him to even think about at the time, so he stored it away til later. 

Tobio sighed as he changed for work, his brain struggling between the two men, who were just gripping at Tobio's heart like a vice. He really liked both of them and he really wanted to see who would be best for him. But, he felt like it was too soon to tell. He hadn't even had a proper date with either of them. One was charismatic and free spirited while the other was more reserved but had a fun side just waiting to be unlocked. Tobio loved talking to both of them, it was so hard just to pick one of them.  He took a deep breath and pushed his worrying out of his mind and got himself out the door for work. 

* * *

 "How are the two love birds that are gunning for you?" Shouyou asked with a knowing grin on his face as he approached Tobio for their lunch meet up. Tobio frowned as he looked up from the work on his computer, giving Shouyou a bit of the stink eye as he looked back at his work. He quickly deemed that it was good enough and saved it before closing the window. Tobio sighed as he watched Shouyou seat himself on the corner of Tobio's desk. 

"They're alright, I guess." Tobio said, he could feel his cheeks heating up as he thought about the two men for the first time since the morning. Shouyou nodded with a smile as he tapped his fingers along Tobio's desk. 

"Good! Still haven't gotten around to meeting up with either of them over this month?" 

"Nope, we're all busy and none of their schedules don't seem to match." Tobio said sadly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Shouyou hummed as he squinted his eyes and pouted his lips, obviously thinking something stupid, at least that's what Tobio always thought. 

"Oh well. Let's go grab some lunch, I'm starvin'." 

Tobio nodded and they made their way down to the cafeteria, once they settled down with their food Shouyou brought up the two men again. 

"So which one are you leaning towards?" Shouyou asked excitedly before taking a bite of his lunch. Tobio shrugged, picking up his sandwich and started to eat as well. 

"Okay! Well which one is cooler?" Shouyou stared wide eyed at Tobio, who just stared back with a dull gaze. He shrugged again, he honestly thought they were both very cool in their own way. They weren't completely different from one another but they had certain things about they that Tobio admired and found extremely attractive. 

"They're both pretty cool. Oikawa has done really cool interior designs for big companies and Iwaizumi can cook really good looking food. They both happen to play volleyball, Oikawa played setter and Iwaizumi was a wing spiker." 

"Woooooah! No way! That's like us!" Shouyou said with his eyes shining as he stared at Tobio, a goofy smile plastered on his face. Tobio couldn't help but smile a little too. Those two men were amazing, even in the short time he knew them. He was having such a difficult time trying to figure out who would be best for him. 

"Yeah, I know...but that's my problem." Tobio mumbled as he continued to eat his food. 

"What? Who to choose? Why don't you just wait til one of them ask you and you're actually available." Shouyou let out a airy laugh. Tobio pursing his lips, the last time Shouyou suggested that both of his potential suitors messaged him. Tobio wasn't one to believe in silly superstitions, however he still had a feeling that something of that natural would happen.

"Remember what happened last time, stupid."

"Yeah, you're right." Shouyou sounded a little dejected, but suddenly perked back up. "Wait! What are the odds that something like that will ever happen again? I doubt they would take you to the same place and I really don't think that, by some miracle, they both happen to have the same off day."

Tobio let that though sink in, Shouyou wasn't wrong. The odds of that ever happening was way too slim, so it was worth a shot. He couldn't bring himself to choose on his own accord, by all means he was happy to have either of them. Tobio nodded, continuing to eat his food.

"Yeah, I think I'll just wait it out then." 

Shouyou grinned, happy for his best friend. "You better tell me when something happens. I want to be the first one to know." 

Tobio rolled his eyes and shook his head side to side, but held a small grin on his face. Shouyou laughed, his mouth wide in a smile. 

* * *

 Almost two weeks had flow by, Tobio still hadn't heard from either of the two men about any possible dates. They constantly talked to Tobio when they could and Tobio always felt a little tug on his heart, but he started to worry. What if they never got a chance to go out on a real date? He'd never gotten to meet up with either of them ever since the embarrassing moments at the bar. Tobio was surprised that either of them took a liking to him despite the way he presented himself to them. 

Tobio slumped on his couch after work, not hearing a peep from either of the men who have been knocking on his heart. It wasn't strange to not hear from either of them, they did have their own lives. It just felt a little lonely, Tobio felt a little pathetic every time he picked up his phone. He pretended that he was looking at the time, but his eyes would flicker down to see any notifications. He knew there was no point to justify his actions to himself, but he couldn't help it. Tobio, with all the pride in him, didn't want to seem desperate even though it was written all over his face.

With a small sigh, Tobio sat up and clicked the TV on, trying to distract himself from the constant nagging to look at his phone. A few minutes into watching some drama that he wasn't familiar with, his phone buzzed against his thigh and Tobio's hand jumped out to grab it. His phone lit up with a text message.

_**[Oikawa Tooru]: TOBIO-CHAN!!!! Guess who is free this friday??** _

_**[Oikawa Tooru]: IT's meeeee Tobio-chan meee! And guess who scheduled a dinner reservation?** _

Tobio tried to suppress a smile but it was too late. He was grinning like a mad man, his smile could easily have scared a child, but he didn't care. He was finally going on a date with the man who's enthusiasm was contagious and a little weird but Tobio loved it. He started to type back, his hands shaking a bit from excitement and a little nervousness. 

_**[Me]: Is it you?** _

_**[Oikawa Tooru]: ccorret!! its meee!** _

_**[Oikawa Tooru]: correct* and if its okay with u, would u b my lovely date?** _

_**[Oikawa Tooru]: Hopefully u dont have anything planned** _

_**[Me]: I dont have anything to do friday night. Im all yours** _

_**[Oikawa Tooru]: Oh tobio-chan, u cant be mine already, i havent even taken u to dinner first. >///< ** _

_**[Me]: ...pfft.** _

Tobio rolled his eyes but felt his cheeks warm and his heart clench. He was falling deep and there was nothing he could do about it. Tobio didn't mind falling for this man who was so childlike it was a little strange, but endearing to say the least.  

_**[Me]: ill take what i said back till after our date** _

_**[Oikawa Tooru]: aww no, that wouldve made it a lot more easier.** _

_**[Me]: So I shouldnt take it back?** _

_**[Me]: Make up your mind idiot.** _

_**[Oikawa Tooru]: dont take it back tobio-chan. I want u to be mine. <3 ;P ** _

Tobio's face burst into flames, or at least, that's what it felt like to him. It was as if Oikawa was confessing already. That wasn't a bad thing, but Tobio knew that he needed to get used to it. He tried to calm down his beating heart as he read over the words again, his cheeks feeling hotter by the second. The buzz of the phone in his hand snapped him back to reality. 

_**[Oikawa Tooru]: I'll pick you up at 7? That ok?**_

_**[Me]: do i have to dress fancy?** _

_**[Oikawa Tooru]: semi formal would b good enough.** _

_**[Me]: Okay, i'll see you at 7** _

_**[Oikawa Tooru]: Yay! ^W^ txt me ur address before then. Im gunna head to bed now. Goodnight Tobio-chan ;3 <3 ** _

Tobio sent a good night text before setting his phone down, he threw his hands over his face and took deep breaths. He was going to go on a date, a real date after feeling like it would be impossible to move on from his last relationship. Tobio felt relief roll down his shoulders, he could finally move on and find happiness again. Tobio couldn't stop grinning, he just stayed on his couch with his head in his hands grinning like some idiot. But a happy idiot he was. 

* * *

 "A what?!" Shouyou yelled over the phone. Tobio frowned as he pulled the phone slightly away from his ear, he fixed the button on his dress shirt before pulling black slacks from his drawer. He held the phone between his shoulder and ear as he started to put the pants on. 

"I have a date with Oikawa tonight. He's gonna be picking me up at 7." 

"Tobio that's in ten minutes! Are you dressed?! Did you brush your teeth, 'cause you know you tend to get bad breath when your nervous." Shouyou rattled off like he was his mother. 

"Wait, how do you know that!? I don't remember ever telling you that. Have you been talking to my mom lately?" Tobio asked with a frown, he zipped up the pants, checking himself in the mirror. He looked pretty good. The light blue dress shirt wasn't too fancy or too casual and the pants that hugged his thighs made his legs look a bit longer, which Shouyou said was a good highlight. 

"Your mom wanted to know how you were doing, she knew you wouldn't tell so she asked me. I told her you have people pursing you and that you might be nervous about it." Shouyou said with a little chuckle. Tobio sighed, he would need to talk to his mother again sometime soon. He hated when she used Shouyou as her little puppet. 

"Yeah whatever, and yes I'm already dress and brushed my teeth. Thanks mom." Tobio said dryly as he slipped on a light gray blazer. He adjusted it as he gave himself another once over in the mirror. He didn't look too bad. Hopefully it was dressy enough for the restaurant. 

"Send me a picture! I wanna see how you look like." Shouyou chirped over the phone. Tobio pulled his phone away and snapped a photo of himself in the mirror, standing as stiff as a branch. A few seconds passed and Shouyou was 'Ooo'-ing and 'Aaa'-ing at the photo. 

"If I didn't find you insufferable, I would date you Tobs." Shouyou said with a laugh. Tobio sighed as he fixed the collar of his blazer. If none of his dates worked out, he wouldn't mind just growing old with Shouyou. It would shut their moms up about finding someone and Shouyou would have someone to take care of his hopeless ass. 

"Alright, it's almost seven." Shouyou said a little giggle behind his voice sounding more excited than Tobio himself. "Ah! I'm so happy. Hopefully it goes well. You better tell me everything you tall dork." 

Tobio scoffed as he walked over to the entryway to get his black chukka boots. "Yeah, yeah. I'll call you." 

"Nice! Have fun Tobio. Bye!" Shouyou hung up before Tobio could say goodbye back. He scoffed again with a smile on his face. But soon nervousness and fear started to creep back into his head, he was starting to worry about all the little things that could go wrong. What if he was overdressed? Under dressed? What if he looked stupid but wasn't good enough to see it? He knew Oikawa had a good sense of fashion, what if he laughed at Tobio for looking ridiculous?

Or what if they might have nothing to talk about and Oikawa would realize that Tobio isn't as interesting as he thought he was. Tobio frowned as he tied the laces of his shoes. He tried to think more positively but it was hard when all his nervous energy was driving his thoughts. 

The doorbell to his apartment jolted him out of his brain. Tobio blinked up at his door and walked over to look through the peephole. He saw a cute mop of chocolate brown hair that was swept to the side, styled a bit to look more fancy. Oikawa nervously looked side to side, fixing the collar of his black blazer. Tobio couldn't help but smile, at least he wasn't alone in the nervous mess. 

Tobio opened the door, a little hesitant to show himself. Oikawa's demeanor instantly changed, he stood a little taller and grinned widely as if he wasn't nervous at all. Tobio felt his heart clench as he finally got a good look at the man standing in front of him. Tobio noticed that he was wearing what almost looked like a tuxedo, mainly because Oikawa stuck with the black and white. But he looked really good with the black blazer and pants, with the white button down under his coat. 

"Tobio-chan! You look incredible. I love those shoes and the blazer." Oikawa said with a smile as he reached out to feel the collar of the blazer. Tobio's cheek reddened as his eyes stared down at the hand touching him. His eyes followed Oikawa's slim fingers as he pulled away. Tobio looked back up at Oikawa, noticing that his cheeks were a little red as well. 

"Y-you look stunning too. You do something with your hair?" Tobio asked as he pointed up. Oikawa's eyes shifted up and he let out a chuckle. 

"Yeah, I just fixed it up a bit. Work has gotten me busy so it looked like a mess before I fixed it up."

Tobio nodded, unsure of what to say. The words of praise that Oikawa probably looked good even as a mess, was lodged in his throat. They stood there awkwardly before Oikawa extended his arm and put on a huge grin.

"Well, the night is young. Shall we go?"

Tobio smiled as he nodded, he closed the door behind him, twisting the key to lock it before slipping his hand on Oikawa's arm. They walked down the steps to Oikawa's car and they were off.

* * *

  _"_ And then it just so happens that we ended up going to the same high school." Tobio said with a laugh. Oikawa burst into laughter, he tried to keep quiet behind his hand but it was useless. 

"So he declared to be rivals with you but ended up going to the same-" Oikawa starting laughing again. "Oh man, I gotta meet this friend of yours. He seems interesting."

"Yeah, he's great. He'll probably make a big ordeal about you." Tobio said with a smile. "He's kinda over the top."

"Good! I love being a big deal." Oikawa jutted his chest out and pouted his lips. Tobio chuckled, taking a sip of water and letting out a happy sounding sigh as he set his glass down.

Oikawa propped his elbow on the table, leaning his head to the side as he rested it on his hand. He let out a sigh as well as he stared at Tobio. When Tobio's eyes met his, Oikawa's chocolate eyes seemed to be shining.  Tobio's face heated up as he felt Oikawa's eyes boring holes into him, but he found himself starting to like the attention. Oikawa didn't have to say anything to seem cool, he just had this air about him that made Tobio look up to him in awe. He carried himself like a king, high and mighty at times but under all the layers he was just a normal person. 

Their waiter had come up to their table and offered to take their empty plates. Tobio and Oikawa snapped out of whatever bubble they were in and kindly thanked the waiter.  

"Would you like anything for dessert?" The waiter asked as the stacked the two plates in their hand. 

"Uh..." Tobio started before turning his eyes to Oikawa. 

"We'll look it over." Oikawa said with a smile.

The waiter seemed to blush at Oikawa's brightness, they let the check just in case and said they'd return if they ordered dessert. Oikawa resumed staring at Tobio, who had been looking at the dessert menu, thinking about if he really wanted something sweet or not. 

"You're so cute Tobio-chan. Has anyone ever told you that?" Oikawa said, his voice soft and airy, almost like a whisper for only Tobio to hear.

Tobio blushed harder, his eyes moved everywhere but Oikawa as he gripping the menu in his hands. Then something caught his eyes as he was trying not to look at the handsome man in front of him.

There was a woman, with blonde hair that reminded him so much of his part lover. Despite the fact that Tobio was on a date to forget about her, he couldn't help but be a little curious. She just happened to look a lot like Yachi. She was sitting with a man that had similar hair to Tobio himself, he looked a little taller and maybe a few years older. Tobio frowned, he knew he should just stop himself from looking, but part of him still ached when he thought of their time together as a couple.

Tobio wanted to stop himself, to turn his head away and face the man who took him on this wonderful date. But curiosity got a hold of Tobio and he looked a little harder. From the angle she was facing, Tobio couldn't tell right away that it was her. But then, she turned her head slightly after laughing at something her date said, their eyes met. 

Her eyes seemed to widen the exact same time Tobio's did. It was her. Tobio's heart stopped, his stomach churned as if to tell him that it wanted out of this mess. Tobio felt like he as going to throw up all the good food he just digested. He quickly turned his eyes away, hoping that the memories of those eyes staring up at him with a smile would not come flooding back into his brain. He shut the dessert book with a snap and stared at Oikawa with a glimmer in his eyes that wasn't the good kind. 

Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows as he straightened himself up. "What's wrong, Tobio-chan?" 

Tobio tried to keep his voice steady, talking as quietly as he could in fear of having Oikawa hear the shakiness in his voice. "C-can we leave?" 

"O-of course. Let me just pay the check." Oikawa started to pull out his wallet as Tobio started to slip his coat back on. Oikawa handed him the keys to the car.

"Do you wanna wait in the car? It'll just be a moment." 

Tobio nodded as he took the keys, he rushed himself out of there as he tried to think of anything else. He pushed the thought of a happy blonde girl smiling and laughing with him. Tobio didn't want to remember losing her over something so stupid because he knew they were better off alone. Once he reached the car Tobio tapped his head above the passenger side door. 

"Stupid, stupid brain. I want to move on already. What's so hard about that?" Tobio mumbled to himself. He could feel himself moving on, but parts of him seemed to be taking longer than others. Tobio sighed as he clicked the car open and slipped into the passenger seat. The scent of Oikawa calmed him down a bit, making him think of Oikawa's body around him and slowly removing the thought of Yachi from his mind.

He sighed again, this time in relief than anything. His eyes flickered towards the window to see Oikawa stepping out and making his way to the car with a to-go container in his hands.He slipped into the front seat and handed the box to him.

"I don't know if you like tiramisu, but I just wanted to get you something. Maybe it'll cheer you up or something." 

Tobio nodded, "T-thanks." 

Oikawa said nothing else and they drove in silence back to Tobio's apartment. Once they got back, the air around them was awkward. Tobio clicked the seat belt off and held onto the box in his lap. 

"Uh.." 

"I.." 

The stared at each other and both let out little chuckles. Oikawa reached forward and trailed his forefinger from Tobio's cheek to his chin. Tobio's cheeks reddened as Oikawa lifted his head and brought their faces closer to one another.

"I...I had a fun time tonight, Tobio-chan. " Oikawa whispered in the darkness of his car. Tobio nodded as best as he could, he let out a shaky breath, the feeling of whatever bothered him at the restaurant was long gone. 

"M-me too." Tobio mumbled, this tongue darting out to lick his dry lips. Oikawa chuckled again, his thumb coming to rest on Tobio's chin. He leaned forward, brushing his lips along Tobio's cheek. Tobio felt himself shudder, his body feeling hot as Oikawa's breath reached his ear. 

"I don't want to be too forward and ask to continue this date upstairs. So mind if I end this night with a kiss?" Oikawa asked in whispered that caused Tobio to shiver again.

Tobio automatically nodded, his heart pounding behind his rib cage. Tobio felt his breath shaking as Oikawa's face moved back to where it was before. Tobio's eyes fluttered closed as he felt Oikawa's lip slot between his own. They moved their lips languidly against one another. Lightly nipping at each other's lips, feeling the warmth between them. Oikawa's hand had moved a bit to cup Tobio's cheek, his fingers running back and forth along Tobio's skin.

"Tobio-chan..." Oikawa breathed as he pressed forward, Tobio's yelp was muffled as he felt Oikawa deepen the kiss. Tobio's body heat rose, getting swept up in the feeling of kissing Oikawa.

Just as the moment came, the moment faded and Oikawa swiped his tongue along Tobio's lip before pulling away, leaving both of them huffing for breath.

"I hope you're feeling better now than you were back there." Oikawa breathed, as he continued to touch Tobio's cheek. Tobio nodded, leaning into the warmth of Oikawa's hand. 

"Thanks to you." Tobio mumbled. Oikawa smiled brightly, clearly proud of himself. As much as both of them wanted to keep touching each other, Oikawa pulled his hand away. They stared at each other for a moment and then smiled. Oikawa took Tobio's hand into his own and brought it up to his lips. He pressed a small kiss on Tobio's knuckles before they finally said their good byes. 

"I'll text you soon, Tobio-chan." Oikawa said as he leaned to look at Tobio outside of the window. Tobio nodded as gave Oikawa a little wave before watching him drive off into the night. Tobio made his way back to his apartment and wasted no time changing into some pajamas and crawling into bed. His brain tingling from Oikawa's kiss, running the scene over and over in his mind as he tried to relive the feeling again. 

He slipped under the covers and snuggled into the warmth of his bed. Tobio felt his body becoming heavy, sleep coming to close his eyes without his permission. A few seconds later, Tobio slipped into sleep, the darkness of his dreams surrounding him. 

* * *

_"Ah, Tobio-chan, you feel so good. Your young skin is so soft and untouched." A voice called as it caressed Tobio's inner thighs, the warm hands running up and down his skin. Tobio could feel his erection straining against his tight booty shorts. His head was spinning, how did he get here? He remembered getting a few drinks with some of Suga's older friends but then pieces of his memory were missing. He sees a figure above him, his touch feels so good but Tobio has no idea who he is._

_Tobio remembered being laid down on a couch by two people he couldn't remember the names of. His body felt hot and sweaty, he reached back only to feel a body behind him, strong and manly._

_"We shouldn't do anything to him. We're all really drunk right now."  The figure behind Tobio's says. The figure above him lets out a chuckle, his hands still running along Tobio's body._

_"I won't do anything. I'm just admiring the view."_

_Tobio could smell the alcohol drifting around him, it buzzed in his blood and made him feel alive with every touch, but it clouded his mind. The voices started to feel so far away but their touches were raw and hot against his skin._

_"Mm, Tobio-chan." Tobio could feel the figure's erection grinding on his leg. He would never admit it but he loved the feeling of someone using him to get off. Tobio heard himself whine at the feeling and rut his hips up into he air._

_"Touch me..." Tobio whined again. The figure above him laughed and Tobio felt a hand caress the bulge that strained against the fabric._

_"Look at him, he loves it. Aah, Tobio-chan , y _ou're so pretty. That body of yours looks delicious."_  _

_"He's so hot...Fuck." The voice behind Tobio hissed, he assumed that he was hard as well. The man behind Tobio had started to caress Tobio's chest, playing with his nipples that were clothed by his shirt.The figure in front of Tobio giggled, his hand starting to caress Tobio a little harder forcing him to grind his hips up and into the warmth of the man's hand._

_The figure in front of him continued to grind on Tobio's leg at the same pace as he moved his hand. Tobio heard the figure say, "I_ _wanna take him home with us."_

_"Yeah, just to have him run away in the morning, I don't think so. Plus, S-Suga might flay us alive even with his consent."  The other voice argued back. The both grunted as they moved their bodies along with Tobio._

_"But I want it too." Tobio whined, as he gripped the hand that was on his clothed erection. The figure groping Tobio's clothed cock groaned as he got carried away with Tobio's actions. Tobio felt himself get higher and higher until his body shuddered on it's own. He felt a wetness along his underwear, as his body was sent to heights that Tobio never reached before. He let out a cry when he came, whining in the aftershocks. The two figures had started to talk in whispers, the alcohol and the orgasm together had impaired Tobio even more. He could barely make out what they were saying._

_When he strained to hear anything, all he heard was, "_ _Fine, we'll wait till he's a little older"_

_Then Tobio felt a soft pair of lips kiss the top of his forehead, another pair kissed his cheek. Before Tobio drifted off to sleep he heard one of them whisper in his ear._

_"Till next time, little prince."_


	4. His Royal Highness and His Humble Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Iwa and Oikawa's side this time. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaah I'm alive, I swear. I have just been much busy. I went to a few states over the month and haven't had time to hunker down. But HERE YA GO. Have fun.

* * *

"Holy shit, could you be be any louder?" Iwaizumi mumbled from the bed as Oikawa started walking around the room trying to find his running shorts in the drawers.

The constant sound of the wooden drawers opening and closing, as well as the little grunts of frustration from Oikawa had started to wake Iwaizumi from his well deserved rest. Iwaizumi sighed as he rolled over to the other side of the bed to get a look at the clock on the nightstand. 

"Fuck, Oikawa it's four in the morning. What the living fuck." Iwaizumi mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. There as no way that he would be able to back to sleep without over sleeping. There was no room for that, he had too much to get done.

Oikawa turned around, finally finding his shorts and putting them on. He had a smile on his face that Iwaizumi wanted to punch off. Whatever made him think that rooming with Oikawa again after college was a good idea definitely wanted to curse him. 

"Sorry Iwa-chan. You should be used to this by now."

Oikawa stuck his tongue out before walking into the bathroom connected to their bedroom. Iwaizumi sighed as he got up and decided to make use of his time now that he was awake. He walked over to the bathroom, really needing to take a piss. 

"Yeah well, I thought that after college you would be too old to wake up this early." Iwaizumi said once he reached the bathroom door, he let out a little chuckle as he leaned against it. Oikawa gasped, glaring at Iwaizumi in the mirror. Oikawa lifted his foot up and to the side, causing Iwaizumi to twist his body to the side as Oikawa tried to kick his thighs for his rude comment. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes as he turned back to the mirror in the bathroom and continued to fix his hair. Iwaizumi let out a chuckle as he pushed himself off of the door frame and proceeded to take a piss with Oikawa still in the bathroom. He glanced over to see Oikawa's eyes sometimes flickering over to him. Iwaizumi smirked, finishing up and pulling his boxers back over his dick. Iwaizumi's hip bumped Oikawa to the side so he could use the sink. 

Oikawa let out a little gasp as he frowned in Iwaizumi's direction. Oikawa wanted to flick that smirk off of Iwaizumi's face.

"So mean Iwa-chan. Couldn't even say excuse me." 

"Sorry, I don't talk to perverts." Iwaizumi teased as he shut off the faucet. He flicked his fingers out to spray water against Oikawa, who gasped as he let out a frustrated 'Iwa-chan'. Iwaizumi let out a laugh as he escaped from Oikawa's angry grabby-hands. 

"You're the one who just whipped out your dick at me. What was I suppose to do?" Oikawa argued as he finished up in the bathroom. He stepped out and walked over to his side of the bed, grabbing his FitBit and securing it onto his wrist. 

"I needed to take a piss, not ask for your pervert eyes to ogle at my cock." Iwaizumi grabbed his laptop before settling onto the bed, sitting up and leaning against the head board. Oikawa gasped in disbelief, resting a hand over his heart in a dramatic fashion. Iwaizumi turned his head and gave Oikawa his signature deadpan face, displaying the amount of care he gave to Oikawa's fake feelings. 

Oikawa dropped the act and crawled onto the bed, pressing a loud kiss into Iwiazumi's cheek before whispering. "I know how much you love the attention on your huge cock." 

Iwaizumi felt his cock stir a little, but nothing that would be noticeable to Oikawa. Iwaizumi turned his head slightly and their lips met briefly before Oikawa pulled away to get started on his morning run. 

"Alright, I'll make breakfast when I come back okay?" Oikawa climbed off the bed and grabbed his phone and headphones that he placed on top of the dresser. Iwaizumi grunted as he turned on his laptop that was settled on his lap. 

"Oh and don't forget to add in the cost for the workers that will be putting in part of the kitchen. We forgot to do that last night." Oikawa added before he walked out the bedroom door. 

"And who's fault is that?" Iwaizumi called out as he opened up the budget files, quickly adding in the numbers before he forgot again. He heard Oikawa yell out 'Fuck you too' before he said goodbye again and the door shut behind him. Iwaizumi sighed, but a small smile grew on his face. 

Although it didn't always look like it, Iwaizumi loved and cared for Oikawa. They grew up together, it was impossible not to grow fond and care for the pain in the ass known as Oikawa Tooru. Because they were so close a lot of the people assumed they were dating, in high school and even though the present days, their friends and family just assumed they were a couple. The two of them had tried it back in high school but it didn't seem to work out as well as they had hoped.

They always fought with one another and Oikawa, at the time, wasn't much of a one-person type of guy. He didn't like the feeling of being tied down. Everyone called him 'The King' back in college because it was rumored that he slept with every gay guy on campus. Iwaizumi couldn't say it was a lie, but 'every guy' was giving Oikawa too much credit than he deserved because Iwaizumi had some of those guys and Oikawa never touched them. 

On the other hand, Iwaizumi liked the idea of having someone who was there just for him, to care deeply for him. He didn't really care of they slept with other people, as long as he knew about it. That's why Oikawa stuck around. 

Both of them were open to having more than one person between them but it never worked out back in college and it still hadn't worked out in the present day.

Both of them broke off being an exclusive couple because the only thing that worked out was their body compatibility. They decided that being together sexually and emotionally was great, but being together sexually and emotionally with _other people_ was amazing. They tended to drive each other up the wall, so being able to release tensions with someone else was more healthy for their relationship.

They continued to be together in some form because there was no way they could separate from each other after so long. They were each other's first for almost everything. They knew the 'in's' and 'out's' of each other. Whenever they were in between people or when people would break their hearts, they would turn to each other for comfort and stability. They were sex friends, but it always felt more than that. It was like they were an old married couple, that just happened to have sex sometimes with someone on the side, but still heavily emotionally connected. It was for the best in order to feed Oikawa's taste in variety and Iwaizumi need for consistency. 

Iwaizumi thought that was how they were going to spend the rest of their lives, not completely together, but together nonetheless. 

However, Oikawa had started talking about this guy that he had met and Iwaizumi was certain that the old Oikawa from high school and college was no longer there. This 'Tobio-chan' seemed to capture Oikawa's heart, he had never seen Oikawa so excited about someone before. When Oikawa had went on a date he was nervous, and Oikawa had never been nervous before then. Iwaizumi was welcoming to this new Oikawa, he found it kind of amusing. Iwaizumi wanted to meet the guy (that wasn't himself) that could make  Oikawa fumbling like an idiot.

He was proud to send Oikawa off and couldn't help but smile when Oikawa had come home with the biggest smile on his face. Iwaizumi felt like a proud dad, he had never really seen Oikawa so enthralled by someone before. 

Although, Iwaizumi wasn't one to talk because he too had someone that he had been talking to. That cute young guy from Suga's bar had his heart stopping, he never really thought someone would have control over him but that Kageyama was so familiar to him. He felt like he knew Kageyama from somewhere and he hoped that getting to know him more would help Iwaizumi figure it out.

But for some odd reason, Iwaizumi had a feeling that he and Oikawa were talking to the same person. Oikawa said that he met him at Suga's bar as well and that he was childhood friends with Suga. Iwaizumi's  'Kageyama' was Kageyama Tobio, who also happened to be a friend of Suga's. He didn't want to jump the gun, who knows how many people had the first name Tobio. Oikawa was too caught up with things to bother with last names and never bothered to learn Tobio's. (If he did, he clearly forgot about it over the course of the month) Work had both of their hands tied so Iwaizumi wasn't able to ask Suga more about Kageyama. He knew he wouldn't get anything out of Oikawa that would help out pieces together. 

Iwaizumi had decided to put it on the back burner for a few days, and few days ended up being a few weeks. Sooner or later it would end up a few months if he didn't bring the issue up again. But, he knew the cafe was too priority. So he devoted all his time to that, almost slaving away to make sure they opened on time. 

"As long as we don't run out of the money before the place opens, we should be good." Iwaizumi mumbled as he saved his documents before closing his laptop and placing it on the bed. He looked at the clock again, only half an hour had passed and he was all caught up with his management. He had to be down at the cafe by eight for the people to install their plumbing for the kitchen. He needed to find out what to do until Oikawa came back home, which was usually another hour.

"I wonder if Kageyama is awake." Iwaizumi muttered to himself as he took his phone from the nightstand. He tapped open his chat with Kageyama and sent a good morning text. He bet that Kageyama would be surprised that he was messaging him so early since he would normally have time during lunch.

Not even five minutes later Kageyama had messaged him back.

**[Kageyama]: oh! Good morning Iwaizumi, you're up early.**

**[Me]: Yeah my roommate likes to wake up early and he woke me up**

**[Me] hbu? youre up early too**

**[Kageyama]: Couldnt sleep, woke up randomly**

**[Me]: You didnt try to go back to sleep**

**[Kageyama]: I would end up over sleeping and be late for work**

Iwaizumi chuckled, Kageyama was just like himself. He couldn't help but smile a little as he continued to text to Kageyama. He found himself talking about their dreams. Iwaizumi always found Kageyama's dreams very assuming when he had any. Iwaizumi never really remembered his dreams so it was nice to hear these weird stories.

**[Kageyama]: Then my pork bun was taken by the three headed sheep.**

**[Me]: LOL**

**[Kageyama]: I tried to wrestle it but it was too big**

**[Kageyama]: Okay Oikawa, talk you later.**

**[Kageyama]: Ah sorry! That was for someone else**

**[Me]: No problem. so that sheep was too big huh?**  

Iwaizumi stared back at the message and his theory was confirmed without any work being done. Iwaizumi was trying to figure out how in the world did they happen to fall for the same boy? There was only one time where Oikawa and Iwaizumi voluntarily wanted to share someone. But that was long ago and they odds of that happening again was so small. Sharing someone between them was the only way that Iwaizumi and Oikawa would be okay with being a couple, their third addition into their relationship would satisfy both of them. 

Hypothetically adding someone into their odd relationship allowed Iwaizumi to have someone just to himself, a someone would not make him want to punch them in the face half the time. It allowed Oikawa to have someone else to bother besides Iwaizumi. It would also give him the variety he craved.

Over the years they never had someone who would be willing to have both of them. Half the time they would always be more attracted to just one of them. In the end it would just end up in flames and they would be left to console each other. 

"Wow, so it is the same person. I wonder how Oikawa would react." Iwaizumi chuckled to himself as he stretched his arms over his head and told Kageyama that he would talk to him later. Iwaizumi grunted as he got out of the bed and walked out into the living room. 

Just as he did, Oikawa's keys jingled at the apartment door and he hugged into the house, wiping sweat off his forehead. 

"Oh you're up! I thought you'd end up going back to sleep" Oikawa said as he kicked off his shoes. 

"Well who's fault is it that I woke up in the first place." Iwaizumi grumbled as he walked over to the kitchen.

He heard Oikawa disappear into the bedroom before he started taking out a pan or two so he could make son breakfast. A few minutes later, as he mixed some of the flour into a clear bowl, he felt someone press themselves behind him. 

"Iwa-chan" Oikawa whispered lightly into his ear, sending a small shiver running up his spine that he would never admit to. 

"I promised I would make breakfast." Oikawa continued to whisper, bringing his head closer to Iwaizumi's ear. Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's torso, squeezing gently before resting his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder. 

Iwaizumi grunted, as he continued to mix the batter. Not even bothering with the sly advancments of Oikawa. 

"Well, I got hungry. You're too slow and a bother." 

Oikawa hummed, nuzzling his chin deeper into Iwaizumi's shoulder. 

"Fine, I'll leave you alone. But don't take too long, I'm hungry too." Oikawa turned his head and nibbled lightly on Iwaizumi's soft earlobe. Iwaizumi did his best to not make any noise or acknowledgments or else Oikawa would know that he was getting under his skin.

Oikawa continued to nibble in his ear while he worked. Even going so far as moving along with Iwaizumi as he shifted along the kitchen. Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, once he started the fire and placed the pan on top of it. 

"Shittykawa, let go of me already you shit koala bear." 

Oikawa chuckled before squeezing around Iwaizumi tighter. Clearly showing no respect for personal space. Iwaizumi huffed as he poured the watery crepe batter into the pan. He held onto the handle of the pot and swirled it around to let the batter coat the bottom. 

Oikawa hummed happily as he watched, he fingers starting to move along Iwaizumi's waistband. 

"Oikawa." Iwaizumi grunted through his teeth, clearly ticked off. But Oikawa clearly didn't care because he continued to run his fingers ever so lightly along the tan skin that peaked out between his grey t-shirt and the low sweatpants. 

"But Iwa-chan. I'm really hungry. And those crepes might take too long." Oikawa whined. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, having half the mind to push Oikawa off of him and ban him from eating breakfast. But the other half of him kinda wanted this kitchen kinky time. Maybe he was pent up from all the stress he bared over the few months they worked on setting the cafe on its legs. He could feel that he was half hard in his pants, twitching every time Oikawa ran his fingers along his skin. 

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, he knew he shouldn't fall into Oikawa's little traps but sometimes he just couldn't get away. He decided to just go with the flow, this time at least. Oikawa had already slipped his hand into his pants and was rubbing along his cock. Iwaizumi let out a shaky breath as he continued to make their breakfast, he flipped a crepe while Oikawa slowly started to pump his cock to full hardness. As he set a finished crepe shell on a plate, he felt Oikawa start to grind against his ass at the same pace as he jerked Iwaizumi's cock.    

"Ah, Iwa-chan. Have I told you I love your thick cock?" Oikawa whispered, letting out a little moan and gave the cock a squeeze.

Iwaizumi huffed out a moan as he quickly shut the stove off and hurriedly turned around and pushed Oikawa against the island behind them. He didn't hesitate to lift Oikawa onto the island and hug him close enough that they could rub their crotches against each other. Oikawa moaned as he threw his head back, squeezing Iwaizumi's shoulders. 

Iwazumi snaked a hand back around so that he could pull Oikawa's hard cock out from under his booty shorts that he called pajamas. He quickly pulled his own out, soon their cocks were pressed together and Iwaizumi's big hand was languidly rubbing them, milking out the pleasure slowly and hoping to have Oikawa begging. He knew this was Oikawa's plan from the beginning, he knew Iwaizumi's weaknesses and talking about his well endowed cock as one of them. 

Iwaizumi grunted when he felt Oikawa's mouth against his, teeth pulling at his lower lip before a warm tongue slipped into his mouth. Oikawa moaned into his mouth, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi's shoulders. His little gasps when Iwaizumi rubbed the tip of his cock with this thumb, got Iwaizumi leaking precum. 

"Iwa-chan, m-move your hand faster. P-please..." Oikawa moaned, pulling his mouth just enough to whisper his warm breath against Iwaizumi's wet lips.

Iwaizumi let out a low chuckle and slowed his hand even more. Tightening his grip on their cocks and dragged his hand all the way down to the base before slowly rubbing back up. Oikawa whined digging his nails into the back of Iwaizumi's neck. 

Iwaizumi grunted as he did as he was asked, flicking his wrist a little faster. Oikawa moaned as he pressed his face into Iwaizumi's broad shoulder. Iwaizumi slowly increased the speed and could feel himself coming to completion. 

"I'm gunna cum..." Iwaizumi whispered pressing shy kisses down Oikawa's exposed neck.

He heard a whine coming from Oikawa and a few moment later he felt the warmth of cum spurt into his hand. Iwaizumi looked down to see the oozing cum spilling down his wrist, his body shuddered at the sight and he watched himself add to the mess that dripped down into the floor. 

They were both breathing hard as Oikawa lifted his head and pressed their foreheads together. They stared at each other, basking in the afterglow of their orgasm. Iwaizumi loved the brown hazelnut swirl of Oikawa's eyes, he could stare at them for hours, half listening to the words Oikawa would say. 

Suddenly a harsh buzzing sound shook them from their dream like state. Oikawa blinked and turned around to see a new text was sent to his phone. He fumbled to grab it as Iwaizumi pulled away from him. Iwaizumi went to wash his hands in the sink while Oikawa smiled down at his phone. 

"Aah, Iwa-chan, I can't believe how cute Tobio-chan is. So adorable and so shy about things."

Oikawa said as he smirked up from his phone. Iwaizumi nodded as he moved closer to Oikawa.

He tossed the idea about telling Oikawa that they might just be talking about the same person back and forth in his mind. He knew it might be hard for Oikawa to wrap his head around, but he couldn't say that he wasn't curious to find out himself.

"Hey, what would happen if we ended up talking to the same person and they seemed to be interested in both of us?"

Iwaizumi mumbled as he leaned his back against the island. Oikawa looked up at him with a quirked brow, but a small smile on his face.

"I'd be pretty happy, since we've always wanted someone to except both of us. But! I would say that it was too good to be true."

Oikawa shrugged his shoulders. Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows, when did Oikawa become so rational? Probably due to the way things panned out for them. They encountered person after person who just wanted one of them but not the other or felt like the relationship was too much for them to handle. 

"Okay, but what if it was true? The kid I'm talking to happens to be 'Tobio' too, and you said he knows Suga, well so does mine. Your description of him sounds a lot like mine but then again you could've been drunk." 

Oikawa scoffed, "I wasn't that drunk. He had this blueberry colored hair...or that could've been the lighting..." 

Iwaizumi sighed as he shook his head and continued to speak, 

"I never thought it could be possible but what are the odds right? Lemme check his number, if it matches then we might have found ourselves a new little pup."

Oikawa looked a little pensive, but excitement was behind his eyes. Iwaizumi let a small smile show through. 

"Come on, think about it, I know I don't sound sane right now because these odds are so slim, but I just can't shake this feeling." Iwaizumi offered, he took out his phone and pulled up Kageyama's number. "If this happens to be the same kid, then let us try not to make the same mistakes okay?" 

Oikawa took a deep breath and pulled up the number on his phone, they stared at each other then nodded before looking at the number. Iwaizumi checked twice and then checked again just to make sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. 

"No way..." Oikawa mumbled as he took both phones in his hand. They couldn't believe it, the same number was staring at them from each of their phones. Tobio-chan was Kageyama Tobio and it was too surreal. Oikawa pinched himself and let out a small yelp. Iwaizumi gave him a dull stare, trying to understand how he could even come to love this child of a man. 

"Do you know what this means?" Oikawa said with a beaming smile. "We found our new little baby to play with and love because he is honestly too good to to pass up. We need to meet up with him. I dunno when but soon." 

"Maybe we can get him to come to the opening and we'll treat him out for a celebratory dinner or something." Iwaizumi offered as he put his phone back in his pocket. Suddenly the thought of Kageyama not wanting anything to do with them because he would think that they were a couple or that they were weird for wanting another person to join their relationship. 

"B-but we can't just rush things, Tooru. We don't know how he's going to feel about dating the two of us. How about we do some sort of get together with Suga, and test the waters of how he feels about us." 

Oikawa pouted but nodded none the less. "I guess you're right. We don't want to lose something that we haven't even gotten in our hands yet." 

Iwaizumi smiled as he pressed a kiss on OIkawa's cheek. "I'll call Suga then." 

Both of them smiled, but in the back of their minds they hoped and prayed that everything would go smoothly, their chests clenching at the thought of finally finding the one. 


End file.
